


Fanmix for Of the Cracks in the Crystal Ball

by pterawaters



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: Fanmix for "Of the Cracks in the Crystal Ball"





	Fanmix for Of the Cracks in the Crystal Ball

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of the Cracks in the Crystal Ball](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795406) by [ChiaCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiaCat/pseuds/ChiaCat). 



> This fanmix was created as part of the [2019 H50 Big Bang](https://h50bigbang.tumblr.com/). Kudos to ChiaCat for writing such a great story for which to make art!

[Listen to the fanmix here](https://open.spotify.com/user/pterawaters/playlist/6PQ0MGgNwI7LnBj310HeO0?si=1YYI8JCcRZ2ZoY6TTTUqeA)


End file.
